A Night to Remember
by carlislelover83
Summary: Summary  After a rough day at work and a rough day with three kids, will Edward and Bella be able to find time together? One shot.


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Summary

After a rough day at work and a rough day with three kids, will Edward and Bella be able to find time together?

**A Night to Remember**

If I heard "Mr. Cullen, I can't do it, it's too hard," one more time, I was going to scream. I jumped in my car and peeled out of the high school parking lot, trying to remember what I liked about teaching music to high school kids. I was coming up blank. We were mere weeks from competition and the students were refusing to work with me. Even the ones who could do it, were refusing. They were too busy goofing off, not coming to practices and were being extremely disrespectful. I was at my wits end and was ready to throw the competition and let them suffer the consequences.

I pulled up into my driveway, relieved to be home. All I wanted was a nice quiet evening with my family. I got out of the car and walked into the house, tripping over toys. I picked up the two naked Ken and Barbie dolls and tossed them on the couch. The house was a disaster and I could hear my baby crying in the kitchen.

"Stop touching me!" I heard my four year old daughter Leah yell from upstairs.

"Ow! Don't hit me you little brat!" My five year old daughter Annie screamed.

I heard thundering footstep, "Daddy! Leah hit me!" Annie cried.

"She wouldn't leave me alone!" Leah exclaimed defensively.

I ran my hands over my face and took a deep breath, "Both of you stop it right now! Do you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes." They both muttered.

"Good! Now clean up your toys!" I scolded.

"Yes sir." They whimpered.

I was outside of the kitchen door, when I smelled something burning. The smoke alarm went off and my 6 week old son Anthony started screaming even louder. I rushed into the kitchen to find Bella whipping a dish towel up the smoke detector and smoke poured out of the oven. I grabbed pot holders and opened the oven door, grabbing what was blackened lasagna, then dumping it into the sink.

I grabbed the towel from Bella and got the noisy alarm off, then went and picked up Anthony out of his bouncy seat, "Hey buddy, daddy's home." I said kissing his soft round head.

I popped his pacifier in his mouth and turned back to Bella, who was leaning over the counter crying. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" I asked.

"The girls have fought all day long and Anthony wont let me put him down. I needed to go to the store today and just couldn't do it. I didn't have the energy, so I fixed the last thing we had in the house, the girls are hungry, supper is burned, and the house looks like a tornado went through." She cried.

"When was the last time Anthony ate?" I asked her.

"Um, I think a couple hours ago." She whimpered.

I grabbed a bottle from the fridge and stuck it in the bottle warmer, "Come here sweetheart." I said touching her shoulder gently.

She stood up and turned to me, immediately I noticed two wet spot on her shirt from where she was leaking, "Oh Bella."

"And now I'm all gross and I haven't even had a shower today!" She wailed.

"You're not gross." I said wiping her tears away.

"Really Edward, look at me!" She yelled.

"I'll take care of everything, you go take a hot bath and I'll be up in a bit to check on you." I said.

"I can't..."

"Bella, just go." I said taking the warm bottle of milk from the warmer.

She took a drink of water and walked out of the kitchen, "Lets get you your bottle, and you can help me talk to your sisters." I said to Anthony.

The girls were hard at work cleaning up the toys, "It looks really good you two, now how about you come over here and talk to me." I said sitting down on the couch and sticking the bottle in Anthony's mouth.

Annie and Leah joined me on the couch. "I'm not very happy with you two girls right now." I said.

"I'm sorry daddy." Leah said sticking her lower lip out.

"Listen, I know the last few weeks have been stressful, but this is the time where you need to help your mom and me out."

"Things were fine until you brought him home." Annie stated.

"Annie, I know that having a baby around isn't always easy, but don't take it out on your mom. She really needed help today and all you two did was fight."

Annie looked down, "I'm sorry."

"This will get easier, I promise, but the fighting has to stop." I said.

"What can we do to help mommy?" Leah asked.

"You two can help by getting along and cleaning up after yourselves." I said, "Now, I need to make a phone call. Can you two please do something quietly?"

"Yes daddy." Annie said.

I kissed the tops of their heads and went into the kitchen to call my mom. I was a grown man, but not to old to still need my parents.

"Hey Edward, how are things going?" Mom asked answering the phone.

"Um, I really hate to ask this, but can the girls stay the night with you and dad tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, is everything ok?" Mom asked.

"Yes, Bella's just had a hard day today and she needs rest." I replied.

"Get the girls ready and we'll be right over." Mom said.

"Do you mind feeding the girls?" I asked.

"Edward, are you sure Bella is ok?" Mom asked.

"She's exhausted and hasn't been to the store. She tried to make lasagna, but the girls were fighting and Anthony was crying and supper didn't make it." I explained.

Mom laughed softly, "We'll be right there."

I placed a now content Anthony back in his bouncy seat and packed up the girls stuff.

They were extremely excited about going to their grandparents house and since they would only be gone a night, they didn't need much.

Mom and dad arrived 30 minutes later carrying two pizzas into the house, "We know this isn't the best, but it was quick." Dad said setting them down in the kitchen.

"It's fine. Thank you." I said kissing mom's cheek.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" The girls squealed running to them.

"Hi you two. Are you ready to come with us?" Dad asked scooping them both up and hugging them.

"Yes!" They exclaimed.

"Any chance we get Anthony?" Mom asked eying him.

I hesitated, "Not yet. He's just now sleeping through the night, but Bella's still nursing him most of the time."

"I know." Mom said, "I was just hoping."

"Soon." I replied, "Soon."

While mom and dad were still there I took the pizzas and two bottles of water upstairs to our bedroom and peaked in at Bella, "Are you ok? Do you need anything?" I asked. She was up to her neck in bubbles.

"No, I'm good." She said softly.

"I'll be back, just rest." I said. She leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes.

Mom was holding Anthony when I got back down stairs, "He was starting to fuss." She said.

"He burped when Grandma picked him up." Leah giggled.

"Well then, I'm sure he feels better." I said.

"Alright, we're out of here. Call us if you need anything." Dad said patting my back.

"I will. Thank you, we owe you one." I said.

"This is what families do son." Mom said kissing my cheek.

I hugged the girls, then took Anthony from mom, "Love you daddy." They said as dad shut the door.

"Love you to." I called back.

I took Anthony upstairs, it was almost 7pm and he was yawning. I changed his diaper and put him into pajamas, then sat down in the rocking chair and began rocking him. He gripped my finger tightly staring up at me. I was in awe of my little man. He had been a surprise, but a pleasant one at that. The girls were hoping for another sister and made it known they were disappointed with him being a boy, but when they saw him and got to hold him for the first time, they decided we could keep him.

I watched as his eyes closed, "Good night buddy, Daddy loves you very much." I kissed his head and then got up and placed him in his crib, turning on his mobile and soft music that I had recorded for him.

Bella was just walking out of the bathroom when I got into the room, "The house is quiet, did you hurt them?" She asked.

I walked over and pulled her into my arms, "Annie and Leah are spending the night with my parents and Anthony is in his crib. He's been fed, burped and changed."

"Edward, it's too early for him to go to bed." She said, "He'll be up in the middle of the night."

"Then I'll take care of him." I said.

Tears filled her eyes and a soft smile spread across her lips, "Thank you."

I kissed her softly on the lips, "Mom and dad brought us pizza, lets eat."

"That sounds wonderful." She sighed.

She slipped on an oversized shirt and sat down on the bed, "I'm sorry about supper." She said opening the box.

"Bella, please don't worry about that or anything else that happened. I talked to the girls and they are planning on helping more and are promising not to fight as much."

"Wow. More than I could get them to do today." She sighed.

"You were stressed and having a hard day. It's ok." I told her.

Once we were done with supper I took the boxes of pizza downstairs, then went to check on Anthony who was still sound asleep. I went into the bathroom and stripped my clothes off wearing only my boxers.

Bella was bent over picking something up off of the floor, I moaned inwardly. After 3 pregnancies she still looked incredible to me, "Bella." I said rubbing her hips from behind.

"Edward!" She jumped.

I turned her to face me, "You look so beautiful."

"Oh please, my stomach isn't flat anymore, my breasts are gross, I'm just..."

I pulled her into a hard kiss. My hands pulling her hips closer to mine as her hands found my hair pulling me into a deeper kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, moving it in and out, all around her tongue. Bella broke the kiss, breathing hard, her head to the side, eyes closed and mouth opened just a bit. I moved down her neck, sucking gently on her throat, licking it in places and kissing in others, "Edward." She moaned wrapping her legs around me waist.

I moved us closer to the bed and laid her down carefully. I hovered over, kissing her as I rubbed my erection between her legs. We were still clothed and I planned on staying that way for just a bit longer, I wanted tonight to be slow and sweet. Her panties were dripping wet, I could feel it through my boxers, my world becoming hazy as she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me down. I leaned over on my elbow, then slid my hand up under her shirt touching her soft skin. God she felt incredible. I reached over and put my hand over her breast but she stopped me, "No please." She whimpered.

"Why baby?" I asked.

"I'll start leaking and it's gross."

"There is nothing gross about you." I argued moving my hand back up.

"No!" She said gripping my hand. I sighed and gave up, "Edward, I know it doesn't matter to you, but to me it does. I know you will argue this, but it embarrasses me."

"Bella, I wont do it if you aren't comfortable with it, but just know I love you."

"I love you to." She said, her eyes locking with mine.

I moved my hand down into her soaking panties, moving my fingers over her slit. Her back arched off the bed. I teased her clit and opening, careful not to take much time with either. Bella was already writhing under me. I knew I could send her over the edge in a matter of seconds, but that wasn't what I wanted, I wanted to make her feel good, I wanted to take my time loving her. I put one finger inside of her massaging her walls, then added a second curling them as I moved them in and out. I gasped as she dipped her hand into my boxers and began stroking my cock. My mouth found hers as my thumb moved over her clit in small tight circles. Our mouths moving together, swallowing each others cries. Her walls began contracting around my fingers tightly and she moved her mouth and her fingers released my cock. Her head fell back into the pillow, "Edward, Edward, Edward." She panted and trembled as her release washed over her.

I pulled my fingers out of her and she put them into her mouth sucking them clean. I couldn't help it, I needed to be in her. I got out of bed and removed my boxers allowing my cock to spring free. She quickly undressed and I climbed between her legs and laid down on top of her, putting most of my weight on my arms. "Wrap your legs around me." I instructed. She did as I said causing me to slide into her. "Bella." I murmured.

"Please, move." Bella whimpered tightening her grip around my waist.

I set a slow pace, my mouth on her neck, nibbling the sensitive part under her neck. She met me thrust for thrust, her hands gripping my hair, "You feel amazing." She whimpered.

"God Bella, you have no idea how wonderful you feel. I'm not going to last long."

Bella reached down between us, rubbing and pinching her clit, "Let it go Edward."

I picked up pace as she pulled my face back to hers. I felt her walls fluttering around my cock, I'd never felt her so tight in my life, "I'm there." She gasped quivering. My hips jerked a couple more times and I fell on top of her filling her.

Bella moved her hands up and down my back, keeping me secure as her legs were still tightly around me, "I love you so much Edward."

"I love you to baby. Happy Valentines Day." I said kissing her softly. I pulled out of her and rolled us to where we were still holding each other. I reached over and turned on the baby monitor and we drifted off to sleep.

AN- HOPE YOU ENJOY. I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT FOR VALENTINE'S DAY, BUT REAL LIFE INTERRUPTED! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!


End file.
